


Speed of Sound

by allthelifearound



Series: Speed of Sound [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelifearound/pseuds/allthelifearound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Stark decides to steal his father's suit to impress Kurt. It doesn't go quite as planned. Anderstark/Blaine Stark AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To show you how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a finished, two-part story. The story is quite AU. And by quite AU I mean that my villain is Whiplash, while Blaine lives in Stark Tower in New York. Do you see my issue? So please, bear with me here. It's for the sake of the story.

 Tony side-eyed his son, spinning a projected ball on the top of his finger. Blaine’s gaze was almost penetrating though and while Tony considered himself a strong man who does not let himself be distracted by his own emotions, he could only look into Blaine’s full-on puppy look for so long before he snaps.

 ‘Absolutely not.’ Blaine’s face fell.

 ‘But dad,’ he tried, using his most whiney voice (which reminded Tony so strongly of the little boy who used to sneak into his lab. ‘Don’t you want to help me impress the boy that I _love_?’

 ‘I already did,’ Tony commented, rolling his chair away from his annoyed kid, back to his desk. ‘I’m your father. Where do you think you’ve got all these good ‘dark and handsome’ looks from? Your mother’s blond hair and blue eyes?’

 ‘You’re just not okay with me liking a boy,’ Blaine muttered, crossing his arms and pouting, looking away from his father and blinking fast.

 ‘Woah, okay, _no_ ,’ Tony interjected, standing up. ‘I really thought having a son with a IQ of 170 would allow me to skip the whole angsty teenager phase. You _know_ I’m fine with the whole gay thing and you _know_ I like Kurt. You don’t get to call me homophobic just because you can’t get what you want. I won’t let you borrow my suit. I would like to keep you alive for a little while longer, if you don’t mind. Besides the reason I like Kurt is because he likes you for you. You don’t need to impress him. He’s already hooked!’

 ‘You don’t have to keep me safe,’ dad! I know how to fly the suit! I can take care of myself.’

 ‘It’s not just-’ Tony stopped and pressed his digits to his temples. He could feel himself getting angry. ‘Just no, okay? I am your father. I owe you not a single explanation.’

 ‘But-’

 ‘This is not arguable, Blaine! If you don’t like my rules, you can get out!’

 ‘Oh, so you’re kicking me out now?!’

 ‘Don’t go playing the victim. You know perfectly well that’s not what I meant.’

 ‘You’re so frustrating! I hate you!’

 ‘Fine! Go live with your boyfriend then if I’m not good enough!’ Tony was cut off by the sound of the glass door in his office shattering from the blow of Blaine slamming it closed. He stared at his son’s retreating back, feeling powerless and frustrated.

**xXx**

Blaine was fuming. He lay face down on his bed, silently cursing at his father. Of course he knew that in reality he didn’t even come close to hating his father but just let him be pissed, okay? He doesn’t always feel like being the responsible child. Besides he never asked for much yet Tony refuses to let him do this _one_ thing. He _did_ know how to fly the suit. In fact, Tony taught him (behind Pepper’s back). He just wanted to surprise Kurt. He wanted to show him what he could do.

 Kurt seemed so unfazed by everything Blaine did for him. When Blaine offered him a way into the fashion world, straight to the top, without even having to show his portfolio (he has connections), Kurt refused to speak to him for a week. When he offered to make it up by taking him to Paris for a week he only sighed and patted his shoulder.

 But Tony Stark… Kurt loved _Tony Stark_. He loved Iron Man. According to his friends he could talk about him for hours and even used to have a few posters up in his room. He was absolutely star struck when he first met Blaine’s father and had almost fainted of excitement when Blaine showed him the suit.

 That goddamn suit… It wasn’t like Kurt didn’t pay attention to him or seemed more interested in his father’s suit but… Dinner with Tony Stark and Kurt Hummel, two people who love to talk about Tony Stark? Guess what happens… What if he could have Kurt look at him with that fascination?

 ‘Jarvis,’ he called out.

 ‘Yes, sir?’ Blaine grabbed the nearest piece of paper he could find and grabbed a pen from his desk.

 ‘Tell me all about the security surrounding dad’s suits and how to disable it.’ A slight hesitation but then…

 ‘Certainly, sir.’

**xXx**

 Blaine had planned his every move more than thoroughly. He knew exactly when his father were to leave Stark Tower with Pepper for some meeting and he knew how to deactivate the security. It was a good thing he had Jarvis on his side, though he could tell he wasn’t sure whether or not to obey Blaine.

 Filled with confidence did Blaine step through the door (literally, since the glass still lay shattered on the floor) and whipped out his phone, sending off a quick text to his boyfriend.

  **To Kurt <3:**

**Meet me in Central Park in 15 minutes. I have a surprise. Xx B.**

 It’s time to show Kurt just how cool the suit is.

**xXx**

 Pepper sighed, rummaging through the piles of paper on her desk.

 ‘Keys, keys, keys, keys,’ she muttered to herself, stress audible in her voice.

 ‘Miss Potts-’

 ‘Jarvis,’ she exclaimed. ‘Can you locate my keys, please? I really must leave.’

 ‘Miss Potts, I must inform you-’

 ‘Can it wait? I really have to go.’ Pepper let out a little yell of frustration and slammed her fist down on the desk. The sound was followed by a soft thump from the floor. She bended, glancing under the table and cheering when she found her keys there.

 ‘Miss Potts, I’m afraid it really can’t-’ Jarvis was cut off by a roaring sound and Pepper’s scream. In a flash of red and yellow shot the all too familiar suit past the window, clearly off balance and out of control.

 ‘Wait,’ Jarvis finished weakly. ‘Blaine took the suit.’ Pepper cursed.

 ‘TONY!’

**xXx**

 Blaine’s breath caught as he shot upwards, his arms flailing around in a desperate attempt to regain his balance. _Focus, Blaine, focus_ , he thought furiously. _How does this thing work_ … With great difficulty he managed to stop the suit from flying further upwards and he let out a sigh of relieve before realizing the ground was rapidly growing closer, and closer, closer, closer…

 ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit!’ Through his panic induced haze he frantically started looking around the suit for a solution. He turned the flying system back on but managed to turn the suit diagonally mid-air before shooting off, forward this time. He shot with great speed over New York, zigzagging through the skyline. He couldn’t keep a euphoric yelp from escaping before composing himself and ordering:

 ‘Call Kurt.’

**xXx**

 ‘Sir, the line is engaged.’ Tony cursed as he walked through Stark Tower with great strides.

 ‘Keep trying,’ he snapped.

 ‘Of course, sir.’

 ‘Goddammit, Blaine…’

**xXx**

 ‘Hello?’

 ‘Hey, there, Kurt.’ Kurt smiled at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. ‘Are you ready for your surprise?’

 ‘Quite so,’ he responded, looking around. He stood in the middle of Central Park, exactly where he promised Blaine he’d be. He hoped it wasn’t another great, extravagant, multi-billionaire gesture. Don’t get Kurt wrong: he loves Blaine a lot, money or no money, but wasn’t the whole point of being big in the fashion world, the hard road of getting there? Making a name for yourself out of talent and not your boyfriend’s father’s money. He knew Blaine meant well. He just wished he’d accept that Kurt loved him enough for him: he didn’t need all those gestures.

 ‘Look up.’ Kurt did, frowning a little in confusion. He saw nothing but a bright blue sky and a few clouds.

 ‘I can’t see-’ He was cut off by an enormous bang, the ground vibrating as something hit it with great speed. Kurt fell over, dropping his phone in the process. His ears rang and his hands trembled as he looked around for the source of the collision. He couldn’t help but gasp loudly when he found it. A few feet from where he kneeled on the ground was a small crater. In the middle of it lay the smoking remains of Iron Man. The carefully painted suit had scratches all over and the eyes weren’t lit, indicating it had either lost power or its driver was no longer in a state to drive it.

 ‘Mr. Stark,’ Kurt breathed, grasping around, looking for his phone. ‘Mr. Stark!’ He finally managed to find it and pick it back up, pressing it to his ear, swallowing his panicked sobs. Around him, people were all over. Everybody had scrambled away from the wreckage and were fleeing the park, knowing better than to cross an Iron Man fight.

 ‘Blaine,’ Kurt cried into the phone. ‘Blaine, I-’ It took him a moment to realize that the beeping was not his ear being fucked up but the dial tone. And then it clicked. The surprise. The park. The suit.

 ‘ _Blaine_ ,’ he screeched, stumbling towards the suit. ‘Oh my god, Blaine!’ He was too wrapped up to notice the slight buzzing sound of electricity behind him.

 ‘Step aside.’


	2. When you see it then you'll understand

  _‘Look up.’_

 The words had barely left Blaine’s mouth when a great force slammed into him from the side. He screamed, disorientated, the world was turning, turning, turning and something _hurt_. He passed out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

 

  _‘Step aside’_

 It took Kurt a moment to process what he heard, too upset to properly think but when it did, he turned around. In front of him stood a huge man, much bigger than he was in every sense of the world. He seemed to be more muscle than anything and he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. But what really scared him were the electrical whips that were bound to his arms, leading up to a light over his chest, a sick parody of Tony’s arc reactor.

 ‘I said,’ the man stated calmly. ‘Step aside.’

 ‘N-no,’ Kurt stuttered, only half-aware of what he was doing. He felt numb with fear, nauseous to the point of throwing up but all he could think about was protecting Blaine ( _If he was still-_ No. He couldn’t let himself think like that.)

 ‘Excuse me?’ The man sounded more amused than annoyed. ‘It wasn’t a fucking question, faggot.’ Tears had started falling from Kurt’s eyes but he didn’t notice. Though his entire body was trembling, he stood up straight, chin raised as he looked up at the man.

 ‘My answer is clear.’ Something in the man seemed to snap; all his composure had vanished and he was towering over Kurt, pulling his arms back, ready to strike…

 When a sudden blast hit him in his chest, blowing him backwards a few feet, his back colliding with a tree, which croaked dangerously. Kurt whipped around and there stood Blaine, his arms outstretched towards the attacker and the palm smoking. The suit was damaged but working and Blaine’s breathing sounded just a bit too heavy to be healthy but there he was, saving Kurt, being _alive_.

 ‘Stay away from my boyfriend,’ he hissed dangerously before turning to Kurt. ‘Run, baby, get out of here!’

 ‘B-but,’ Kurt stuttered. ‘I-’

 ‘So I managed to cross path with Stark’s kid…’ The man appeared behind Kurt again, who flinched away. ‘I was aiming for the man himself but I must say… this is much better.’ He smirked and before Kurt could do more than blink, he had wrapped one of his whips around Blaine’s wrist, pulling him forward. The light in the mask started blinking furiously and the suit started to visibly malfunction.

 ‘K-K-Kurt…’

 ‘ _Stop it_ ,’ Kurt screamed. ‘ _Please_! Stop it!’ But the man just smirked, slamming the other whip into the head of the suit and the mask fell uselessly to the ground. Blaine’s face was now visible. A huge cut ran across his cheek and his eyes were filled with terror as he watched the man pull his arm back, ready for the final strike.

 When he was suddenly blasted backwards again. Blaine was dragged along for a few feet before he managed to pull himself free. Kurt was about to ran up to him, to see if he was okay, but he was stopped by a heavy, cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Iron Man standing over him, the _actual_ Tony Stark, and he sighed in relief. Tony walked past him, towards Blaine and stretched out his hand to him.

 ‘You are so fucking grounded, boy,’ he heard him say, flipping his mask open. Blaine took his hand and lifted himself up from the ground, stumbling a little in the process. He smiled gratefully at his father who didn’t return the smile. ‘Take Kurt and get the hell out of here, am I clear?’

 ‘But dad, I can help-’

 ‘I think you’ve helped enough, don’t you,’ Tony snapped and Blaine fell silent. Kurt’s heart ached a little at the sight of his pained expression. ‘You brought Kurt, hell, half of New York in danger because you were behaving like a pissy little teenager and I am _sick_ of your behavior. So you’re going to take Kurt and you’re going to get the hell out of here or I’m shipping you off to some military school to teach you some real discipline.’ Tony strode past his son, leaving him standing there with tears streaming down his face. Kurt felt a pang of pity. He took a step forward, stretching his arm out for Blaine.

 ‘Come on, honey,’ he requested quietly and Blaine’s head shot up. He walked up to Kurt, dragging his leg a little, even with the suit and together they ran away from the scene where the two man had started fighting. The two boys jogged in complete silence, both desperately trying to ignore the sounds behind them.

 ‘Are you angry?’ Kurt looked up at the sound of Blaine’s voice, so small and defeated. He slowed his pace and so did Blaine.

 ‘Yes,’ he replied simply. ‘But not because you stole the suit or because you tried to surprise me by stealing your father’s property. I’m angry because you knowingly brought yourself into danger and you got hurt.’ A silence fell again. They could no longer hear the fight happening by now, apart from the occasional loud bang. Blaine stopped walking.

 ‘Stay here,’ he stated and turned around, ready to shoot off. Kurt grabbed his wrist in panic.

 ‘No! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’

 ‘Helping my father!’

 ‘Absolutely not,’ Kurt screeched. ‘We’re going home and get you some medical help. Tony can manage this.’ Blaine’s face hardened and he shrugged Kurt’s hand off the suit.

 ‘I love you. Keep running.’ He shot off, leaving Kurt in frustrated tears.

* * *

 

 He was losing. Tony Stark was losing. Despite being protected by the suit, his body was aching all over. His suit was starting to malfunction and he was running out of options.

 ‘Sir, I’m losing power.’ Tony sighed, looking around in desperation only to see the electricity whip man standing in front of him again, almost unfazed by his last attack.

 ‘You lose…’

 ‘Dad!’ Tony’s eyes widened as he saw his son standing behind the whip guy, holding up his hand and smirking. ‘High five.’ It took Tony a second to realize what he was talking about but then he held up his hand as well and started charging his gun. Blaine had just time to cover his face with his other arm before the world seemed to explode around them, the ground trembling and the birds fleeing, glass shattered miles away. Tony felt himself being thrown backwards by the force of the collision and saw the same happen to his son and the creepy whip guy.

 And then the world quieted. Tony stood up and looked around. Everywhere around him were destroyed and burning trees. As soon as he noticed Blaine stumbling up, he rushed to his side, supporting him with an arm around his waist. They both looked down at the mysterious man that lay before them. The smell of burned flesh was penetrating and sickening and Tony started tugging his son away from the dead man. They only walked a few feet before he could hear sobs coming from the boy next to him.

 ‘I’m so sorry, daddy,’ he sobbed. ‘I’m really, really sorry! I swear, I didn’t mean to-’

 ‘Shh, it’s okay, Blaine,’ he whispered. ‘We’ll talk about it later. We’re going home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the story. I hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know if you have any feedback or comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. It'd mean a lot. The next and final chapter will be uploaded soon.


End file.
